Im Going Home
by THEcheeseluver12
Summary: Just after his death Remus reflects on his Hogwarts days and the Marauders. Song fic to Home by Chris Daughtry.


**AN- **I heard this song on the way back from a long trip and my thoughts drifted to Remus and the Marayders and I thought it would make a good fit.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I also dont own the song Home. That belongs to Chris Daughtry.

_**I'm staring out into the night  
>And trying to hide the pain <strong>_

Remus Lupin turned the corner just to come face to face with Antonin Dolohov. Before he could even raise his wand in defence a jet of green light was sent his way. Remus' last thought was "Teddy and Dora I love you and Im sorry" as the world became black.

Opening his eyes Remus appeared to be in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Settling back into the seat he let his thoughts drift to his three best friends and their Hogwarts years. The best years of his life._  
><em>

_**I'm going to the place where love  
>and feeling good don't ever cost a thing,<strong>_

_A loud bang sounded out in the second year Gryffindor boys dorm. Remus looked up from his book startled to see James Potter come running in with blue skin and orange hair closely follwed by a soaking wet Sirius Black who was sending hexes flying James' way. Rolling his eyes at his friends antics Remus hid a smirk behind his book.__**  
><strong>_

_**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain  
><strong>_

_A scream sounded closely followed by a howl as Remus was lost to the wolf._

_**I'm going home to the place where I belong  
>where your love has always been enough for me<strong>_

_Remus walked slowly into the dormitory. He was still sore from last nights full moon. The sight that greeted him was enough to stop him in his tracks. James, Sirius and Peter instead of joking and laughing like usual were staring at Remus, watching his every move. Sirius broke the silence. "We know Remus." Alarm flared up inside him. "I dont know what your talking about." "Cut the crap Remus!" James was giving him a stern glare. "We know and we dont give a shit!" Peter nodded. "Your still Remus. Still our friend." A single tear slowly made its was down Remus' cheek. A tear of graditute.__**  
><strong>_

_**I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me <strong>_

_Remus sighed as his eyes scanned the Transfiguration book but his heart just wasn't in it. His mind was still reeling from the terror of the full moon not two days previously. Remus was jolted out of his thoughts as a book was thrown at him. "What's that!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "That Remus, is a book." Remus glared back at his idiotic friend. "Well no shit its a book I meant what are you idiots doing with it?" "Reading it!" Peter piped up. Remus was startled. "So first you have a book, then your reading it! Dear Merlin this must be a new and exicting day for you three!" "Remus", James sighed. "The book is about werewolves. Did you know animals are safe from them?" "Umm.. no?" Remus could not see how this was relevant. "Well they are," James grinned. "Were gonna become Animagi!"__**  
><strong>_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old  
>So I'm going home<br>The miles are getting longer it seems  
>The closer I get to you... <strong>_

As the trees flew by in a greenish blur Remus was smiling. The most genuine smile in what seemed like years. As much as he loved his wife, son, Harry and everyone else in the Order it seemed that without the Marauders he was never truely happy._**  
><strong>_

_**I've not always been the best man and friend for you  
>But your love remains true and I don't know why<strong>_

_"Here." Remus handed out goblets full of a steaming potion, "You have to drink this." The four fourth year trouble makers were huddled together in the Room of Requirement. James, Sirius and Peter looked absoulutely discusted at the steaming, frothing liquid. "Your going to have to drink it to complete this step." Remus encouraged. He could not believe that they were still going to go through with this Animagus thing. It was stupid, crazy, idiotic, insane not to metion illegal. Yet they were risking expulsion, imprisonment and possibly deformation if this went wrong just to help out their friend. Watching his friends down the potion looking sickened Remus couldn't help but think that he couldn't have better friends. People thought they were nothing more than michevious, trouble making bullies, Remus knew better. Yes, they were all those things but they were__ also, caring, brave, loyal people, willing to risk anything to help out a friend in need.__**  
><strong>_

_**You always seem to give me another try**_

_"Remus Im sorry. Im so, so sorry." Sirius pleaded with Remus to understand. It had been two weeks since the 'Womping Willow Incident' and Remus' anger towards Sirius had began to ebb away. He missed his crazy, loud, temermental friend and everyone could see the Marauders were not the same while missing one of their number. "All right," He sighed wearily. "Im tired of ignoring you. We all miss you. Ill tell you one thing Sirius, if you EVER betray my trust again... well I'll make you wish you were being chased into the Black Lake by a horde of angry centaurs, then eaten by the Giant Squid. You got that!" Sirius turned to him with his trademark grin back in place. " Of course Moony." Talking and laughing they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.__**  
><strong>_

_**I'm going home  
>To the place where I belong<strong>_

  
>Hogwarts. While the rest of the wizarding world would have shunned him if they found out what he really was, Hogwarts was the place he could have friends and just act like any ordianry student. Well close to ordianry. Being best friends with the two biggest troublemakers didn't go very well with that plan. <em><strong><br>**_

_**Where your love has always been good enough for me  
>I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong<br>**_

_*Panting as he raced down the hallway after his two idiot friends, hearing the shouts of James and Sirus telling people to get the hell out of their way as they were late to Quidditch practice and not happy. Remus only followed them to try and stop them from doing something stupid but his plan was not working out too well. "POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN!" Uh oh. Remus knew that voice anywhere. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON!" Turning slightly to look behind him Remus saw that Proffessor Mcgonagall had picked herself up from where she had been knocked over and was starting to run after them. Dear Merlin, this can't end well._

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me  
><strong>___

_Becoming a human once more, Remus noticed something. He barely had any scratches and was not even close to being as sore as he usually was. Still being consious right now was also a good thing. Feeling a cloth be draped over him, Remus looked up to see James placing his cloak over top of his naked body. Behind him stood Sirius and Peter. All three of them had wide smiles on their faces. "Sooo," James began, "Last night was a success!" Yes, Remus agreed. Yes it was. _

_**But these places and these faces are getting old  
><strong>_

Remus really hoped that Dora survived. She shouldn't have been there in the first place. She should be back home with Teddy. Teddy shouldn't have to lose both his parents. Poor Andromeda. If Dora doesn't return, another loss so soon after Ted would leave Andromeda devastated.

_**Be careful what you wish for  
>cause you just might get it all<br>you just might get it all and then some you dont want  
>be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it all<br>You just might get it all  
><strong>___

_He had wanted friends and he got them. Holding his ignited wand aloft, warily glancing around Remus was standing in the great hall at 2:00 in the morning. They had wanted to pull a prank and apparently his assistance was required. "Someones coming!" Remus' heightened senses could hear the foot steps approaching while his friends could not. "Um run?" Was Sirus' brilliant suggestion. With the invisiblity cloak in James' trunk, well there wasn't much else they could do. Taking off down the hallway they could hear the footsteps behind them rapidly increase speed. Up the stairs and into a secret passage they collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. James and Sirius turned to eachother and started laughing histerically. Remus glared at them. "How can you laugh at a time like this!" "C'mon Remus," Sirius grinned at him, "Have some fun!" Feeling a smile creep up onto his face he laughed. He wanted friends who accepted him for who he was and he got them. Crazy idiots who loved to prank and were getting him into trouble but he wouldn't have it any other way.__****_

_**I'm going home to the place where I belong  
>Where your love has always been enough for me<br>**___

_**Remus and Sirus walked into the dorm after coming up from the kitchens. The sight that greeted them made them stop dead. James was standing on his bed in nothing but red boxers with his Gryffindor tie wrapped around his head. To make matters worse he was songing a song... of his own creation. "LIIIIIILYYYYY EVAAAAANSSSSS WIIIIILLL YOOOU BEEE MIIIIIIIIIIIINE! I LOOOVE YOOOU LIIIIIILYYYYYYY..." That was enough for Remus and Sirius. They turned to look at eachother then back to James. Slowly they backed out of the room and down to the common room. Beside him Remus could hear Sirius muttering, "Never getting that out of my head!" He smacked his forehead a few times for good measure. Remus couldn't agree more. That sight was something that would haunt him to his dying day._

_**And I'm running from.. you know I think you got me all wrong  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me' <strong>_

_Cleaing up orange paint and mashed patatoes off the walls and floor of the great hall was not how Remus wanted to spend his Sunday evening. After a 'brilliant' plan from James and Sirius gone awry he was forced to clean without the use of magic while being supervised by McGonagall, who went to yell at some students who were fighting outside the door. Something cold and mushy made it way down Remus' shirt where it had hit his neck. Turning around he saw James and Peter were still cleaning while Sirius was snickering at him. Taking a glob of mashed potatoes off the floor Remus hucked it at Sirius' head smiling in a satisfactory way when the orange mush hit his midnight black curls. Turning back to his work Remus was suddenly face first in the stuff with Sirius sitting on top of him. Growling Remus knocked the smaller boy off of him and they started wrestling. James and Peter stopped their cleaing to watch. Only about a minute had passed by both Remus and Sirius were completely covered in the stuff. Panting, they turned to grin at eachother while James and Peter laughed. "BLACK! LUPIN!" Oh no. McGonagall was back, and she was mad. __****_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old  
>But these places and these faces are getting old<br>**_

The train was slowly coming to a halt. As soon as it stopped Remus walked out of the compartement and out the door onto the grass. Walking towards him were none other than James Potter and Sirius Black. They looked to be no older than 19, maybe even younger. Remus felt a tingling and was guessing he was de-aging too. Moving forward he pulled his best friends into a hug that seemed to last ages. Pulling apart he spotted Lily standing in the shade of the trees. Remus ran towards he and hugged her tightly. Smiling up at him she said soflty, "Welcome home Remus."

_**I'm going home  
>I'm going home<strong>_

I am home.

**AN-** I hope you enjoyed :) please R&R.

* When I first thought of this scene I had a full scene planned out. Starting with the in the dorm and ending on the Quidditch Pitch. It was too long to fit in here but im planning on wrtiting a one shot very soon with the full scene. :)

** Also i had this scene planned out different. When I got the idea I had James singing his "song" to Lily in his same "outfit" he was on the Gryffindor table during breakfast in 6th year. This one took place during 4th year. I will also planning on writing another one shot with the origianl scene I had planned out.


End file.
